


Мандраж

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Накануне важного матча





	Мандраж

Четвертьфинал послезавтра. У них есть день. Физически они готовы, морально… Наверное, тоже. Так должно казаться со стороны. Даже Даличу. Они спокойны и собраны. Сосредоточены. Как и должно быть. Иван рассмеялся бы, если б от напряжения не свело челюсти, а смех не стал бы началом истерики. Спокойны, ха! Да они жмутся друг к другу, как щенята в поисках тепла и безопасности. Собраны. Ага, вон как собрались в одну гостевую, всей толпой набились. Правда, кое-кого всё же не хватает. Ну и где его носит? Иван обвёл взглядом комнату: Манджо как всегда — в окружении мелких, что-то втирает; Вида приткнулся к Субе, тоже ничего необычного, разве что в этот раз ему пришлось тыкать лбом в плечо чуть дольше: Суба тоже рассеян, но теперь всё в порядке — Вида, как и положено, обнят за плечи; о, а вон и вратарская поросль тянется под другую руку — как есть же щенята, не поместятся вдвоём-то, а всё равно лезут — хотя если Ловре так изгнётся, то может и поместятся; а вот Деян и Шиме не как обычно: тихие совсем, по идее надо бы расшевелить, без их дуракаваляния неуютно и, наверняка, не ему одному. И всё-таки, где шляется Лука?

Иван приподнялся на локте: диван он внаглую отжал себе, хотя никто особо и не возражал, тем более, что обычно он занимал пространство не один. А кто будет сгонять капитана? Нет, но он положительно обнаглел! Все же уже здесь. Златко, что ли перехватил? Может поискать сходить?

Иван вздохнул, вставать не хотелось совершенно, и вовсе не потому, что диван займут. Не сдался он никому тот диван, всем и так хорошо. Одному только Ивану не очень. Хоть вой.

На приоткрывшуюся дверь не обратил внимания никто, кроме Ивана. А! Наконец-то! Он адресовал вошедшему возмущённый взгляд и демонстративно откинулся на спину, скрестив руки на груди. А вот так! 

Лука, тем временем, чуть споткнувшись, сменил траекторию, подошёл к Субе, наклонившись, чмокнул в макушку, оглядел композицию и вздохнул, поняв, что не поместится, от облапывания Видой и субазаменителями это его, впрочем, не спасло. Ха, к Манджо потопал: ну сейчас его мелкие, о, уже валяют! А вот так тебе, нечего опаздывать! Что, думал Шиме с Деяном спасут? Зря. Скорее уж дотреплют. Нет, всё, не могу больше на это смотреть. Иди сюда, горе моё.

Иван сместился и приглашающе развёл руки в стороны, не сдержав улыбки от вспыхнувшей в пойманном взгляде радости. Лука крутнулся, финтом ушёл от загребущих рук Деяна и практически рухнул на диван. Точнее на Ивана. Хоть локти успел убрать.

— Эй, эй, тише, — Иван перехватил капитана за пояс и перекинул к спинке дивана, по дороге поцеловав в разлохмаченные товарищами волосы. — Где был?

— М? Златко про Дена спрашивал. А тебя разве нет?

— Спрашивал, спрашивал. Чего-то надумали?

Лука завозился под боком, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Не особо, так, в общих чертах.

— И ладно. Завтра подумаем. На свежую голову. План у нас есть, будет удача, детали приложатся.

Иван одной рукой обнял наконец улёгшегося Луку, пальцами другой медленно провёл по его лицу: со лба на скулы, к подбородку и назад ко лбу. Неудобно. Он перехватил Луку под руки, подождал, пока тот напряжёт мышцы, и подтянул его чуть выше.

— Удобно?

— Угу.

И замечательно. А Иван теперь, когда обе руки почти свободны, может дотянуться. Он хитро улыбнулся и провёл ногтями по спине Луки. Тот сжался.

— Ты чего творишь? — прошипел Лука, вскидываясь.

— Ой, да всем пофиг.

Лука бросил быстрый взгляд на комнату и вздохнул. Иван улыбнулся шире.

— Убедился?

— Допустим, но…

— Лука, — Иван коснулся пальцем его подбородка, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Расслабься и отдыхай. Всё хорошо. Сейчас можно, — и продолжил выписывать пальцами замысловатые узоры на спине Луки, дожидаясь, пока тот окончательно расслабится.

— Иванко? — голос звучал чуть глуховато.

— Что? — шёпотом отозвался Иван.

— Если ты продолжишь, то у нас будут проблемы.

— Какие? — невинным тоном спросил Иван, тщательно пряча улыбку. — У меня никаких проблем не намечается.

— Ах так? — появившаяся в голосе Луки угроза заставила Ивана напрячься, но не остановиться. Зато скользнувшие под резинку тренировочных штанов пальцы быстро показали, что проблема у Ивана не то, что намечается, а практически уже встала в полный рост, стеснённый только разве что бельём.

— Ты что творишь? — полузадушенно выдохнул Иван.

— Всем же пофиг, — Иван плечом ощутил улыбку Луки, тот поднял голову и заглянул Ивану в глаза. — Холодно тут.  
Иван вытаращился на Луку. Холодно? Нет, кондиционер, конечно, работает, да и вечер, но холодно летом в курортном городке? Да тут жара под сорок даже ночью, и прохлада кондиционера — просто благодать.

— Холодно! — настойчиво и нарочито громко повторил Лука, чем привлёк внимание остальной команды, а если учесть, что пальцы его в этот же самый момент коварнейшим образом прошлись по члену Ивана, который успел возблагодарить небеса, что между пальцами и чувствительной кожей ещё была какая-никакая прослойка из ткани, то Иван выглядел худшей иллюстрацией к словам — ему казалось, что он вот-вот вспыхнет, как головешка под порывом ветра.

Поймавший взгляд Ивана Суба понимающе улыбнулся, а потом повернулся и поцеловал жмущегося к нему Домо в висок, проследил губами линию скулы и подбородка, ласково гладя пальцами другую сторону лица.  
Иван с трудом вдохнул: его тоже ласково гладили пальцами и совсем не по лицу. Ещё немного и — вот зачем Луке понадобилось привлекать внимание? Да ещё таким дурацким способом? Оох!

Иван осторожно выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и кашлянул, чтобы прочистить сжавшееся горло.

— А.. Эм.. Матео! — позвал он, порадовавшись, что голос не дрожит и не ломается. — Брось в нас пледом, будь другом.

Ковачич с готовностью вскочил и уже примерился выполнить просьбу буквально, когда его лодыжку стиснула сильная рука. Манджо качнул головой и строго сказал:

— Пойди и отнеси. Ещё свалятся, пока ловить будут.

Ну Манджо, ну удружил! И Лука ведь даже не собирается убирать руки. Иван согнул ногу в колене, чтобы хоть немного скрыть происходящее, но Матео — какой хороший мальчик! — развернул плед на вытянутые руки и набросил на них, не доходя до дивана, и тут же улизнул на своё место возле Манджо.

Лука тихо хихикнул Ивану в плечо и заполз под плед с головой. Он же не собирается?..

Иван зажмурился и отвернулся к спинке дивана, подянув плед повыше: не хватало ещё полыхать ушами на всю комнату. Пусть уж лучше думают, что он мёрзнет в плюс тридцать. Или что Лука мёрзнет, а он терпит. Да какая в конце концов разница кто что думает? Тем более, что этот паршивец всё таки…

Иван прикусил запястье, резонно опасаясь, что его выдержки не хватит, чтобы сдержать стон: Лука устранил преграду, отделявшую его от члена Ивана, и ощущение горячих губ и языка оказалось ещё острее от невозможности видеть. Он старался дышать медленно и размеренно, но осознание того, что в каком-то полуметре от них расположилась вся команда, сводило на нет и без того не самые успешные старания. Лука, паршивец, что ж ты творишь? Иван задохнулся и до боли впился пальцами себе в плечо. Вопреки ожиданиям, боль только распалила его сильнее, он всхлипнул и подался бёдрами навстречу ласкающему рту. Его тут же погладили по колену, напоминая, что лучше вести себя тихо. 

Иван зажал зубами уголок пледа, нащупал голову Луки под пледом и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Возможность хоть что-то делать отвлекла, правда ненадолго: Лука именно в этот момент провёл языком по головке, пальцы Ивана вместо ласки захватили в кулак волосы, за что Иван тут же и поплатился, когда ногти Луки прошлись по его боку. Иван и так-то всегда боялся щекотки, а уж для разгорячённой возбуждением кожи это простое действие оказалось сродни удару током. Уже не контролируя себя, Иван выгнулся в оргазме, успев ещё порадоваться удачной идее с пледом: и укрыл, и заглушил.

Пока Иван восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание и пытался снова начать нормально видеть, Лука гладил его по животу и груди, снимая отголоски возбуждения и оргазма, пока не убедился, что Иван пришёл в себя. А того разрывало два противоречивых желания: закатить истерику за неуместность произошедшего и поцеловать, пока ещё можно ощутить на губах Луки собственный вкус. Вот же ж!

Мысль о поцелуе похоже совпала с таким желанием Луки, потому как он выпутался из пледа, подтянулся и легонько поцеловал Ивана в уголок рта. Недостаточно. Ивану уже стало наплевать, что в комнате полно народу, что почти наверняка тут есть камеры, ему просто позарез необходимо прямо сейчас…

— Иванко?

— Что? — Иван моргнул, отгоняя наваждение. — Что такое?

— Можно я? — начал Лука и замолчал, закусив губу, рука, потянувшаяся к волосам, выдала его нервозность. Иван тут же напрягся: нервничающий Лука — это совсем не то, что сейчас нужно команде, да и ему самому тоже. Он прекрасно понимал, как тяжело капитану, сколько на него навалилось в последнее время; неудивительно, что он тает на глазах, но Иван старательно забыл, насколько их железный Лука человек. Очень удобно, когда есть, на кого положиться, кто примет решение, возьмёт на себя ответственность.

— Прости, — Иван протянул руки и уронил Луку на себя. — Прости, — он заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядку, сначала пропустив её сквозь пальцы. — Мне не следовало позволять тебе взваливать всё на себя. Ты не один, слышишь? Мы — команда, мы рядом, я рядом. Всегда буду. Что бы ни случилось. В победе и поражении.

Лука тихо всхлипнул и уткнулся Ивану в плечо.

— Всё хорошо, — Иван гладил Луку по голове и плечам и шептал на ухо, пока всхлипы не стихли.

Они оба настолько погрузились в свои переживания и друг в друга, что даже не заметили, в какой момент гостиная опустела. Только Марио Манджукич задержался в коридоре, отловил администратора и не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал проследить, чтобы никто не смел не то, что заходить в комнату, но даже и мимо ходить.

— Будить не хорошо. Совсем. Ноу гуд. Ясно?

Администратор быстро кивнула: возражать гостю с пугающим суровым взглядом не очень-то хотелось, да и начальник велел выполнять любые прихоти футболистов. Лишаться премии, а то и работы хотелось ещё меньше, чем возражать, а в том, что этот татуированный тип не преминет настрочить жалобу, она не сомневалась ни секунды. Да и выполнить эту просьбу совсем не сложно, всего-то и нужно предупредить коридорных и лифтёров.

Златко Даличу пришлось провести самое настоящее расследование, чтобы выяснить, куда запропастились два его лучших игрока, а потом ещё и с боем прорваться через выставленную в коридоре охрану. Да что в конце-то концов происходит? Выяснив, что Манджо запугал администратора, велев сторожить и никого не пускать, он наконец пробился в коридор, сообщив, что он, вообще-то старше мистера Ноу Гуд по должности и имеет полное право отменить любые его распоряжения.

Предосторожности Манджо стали ему понятны, когда он заглянул в гостиную: Иван Ракитич и Лука Модрич лежали на диване в обнимку и нагло дрыхли. Нет, им и полагалось спать, но не где попало, а у себя в номере. Тем более, что к ночи в отеле уменьшили температуру в центральной системе кондиционирования, и в гостиной стало довольно прохладно, а горячий парень Ракитич скинул на пол плед. Самого-то его укрывал лежащий на нём Модрич, а вот Луку просквозит. Не хватало ещё простуды. Златко поднял с пола плед и накинул на спящих. Он собрался подоткнуть край, чтобы точно не задувало, как его запястья перехватили, а стоило поднять глаза, как он напоролся на острый, полный злобы взгляд зеленоватых глаз, которые полумрак комнаты сделал неожиданно ярче.

Ракитич моргнул, и злобный взгляд исчез, сменившись привычным ласково-спокойным выражением. Только стиснувшие Модрича руки напоминали о том, что своё Ракета будет оберегать не жалея ни себя, ни тех, кому не повезёт оказаться поблизости и уж тем более — покуситься.

— Златко? — Иван вопросительно посмотрел на тренера, решая надо ли будить Луку.

— Да спите уже, — Далич махнул рукой, усмехнулся и всё-таки подоткнул плед.

Лука порывисто вздохнул, завозился, поднял голову и сонно заморгал.

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — Далич вздохнул. — Не нашёл вас в номере.

— А. Ну раз уж проснулись, пошли домой. Ракета? — Лука приподнялся, подождал, пока разожмутся державшие его руки, и уселся, зевая и потирая глаза.

— Пойдём, — Иван тоже зевнул и зябко поёжился, выбравшись из-под пледа.

Далич подождал, пока они разломаются, и проводил до номера, с умилением наблюдая, как то один, то другой спотыкается, но тут же оказывается подхвачен товарищем. Удивительное чувство друг друга.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Ага, — сонно отозвались ему в унисон два голоса.

Далич несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Что ж, по крайней мере, от этих двоих не нужно опасаться ночных эскапад.

Едва щёлкнул дверной замок, как Лука развернулся и обвил шею Ивана обеими руками, прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Что такое? — Иван ответил на объятие, приподняв Луку от пола.

— Хочу тебя. Сейчас.

— Лука. У нас игра. Уже завтра. Нельзя, — Иван отвечал урывками между поцелуями.

— Плевать. Не могу ждать. Пожалуйста, Иванко.

— Лука. — Иван поставил Луку на пол, взял за оба плеча и отодвинул от себя. — Тебе. Не. Плевать. Эта игра важна. И тебе в первую очередь. Мы здесь только благодаря тебе. Мы уже прыгнули выше, чем от нас ждали. Завтра можем пройти ещё дальше. У нас есть для этого всё.

— А можем и не пройти. И всё закончится.

— Такое тоже может случиться. И ни ты, ни я не простим себе, если не выложимся на полную. Даже если мы проиграем, то хотя бы будем знать, что сделали для победы всё. Это шанс всей жизни. Другого уже не будет. И ты это знаешь.

Иван удерживал Луку на расстоянии, радуясь про себя, что его руки длиннее. Вряд ли он смог бы сопротивляться, если бы Лука дотянулся. Тот ещё с минуту пытался, а потом расслабился, протянутые к Ивану руки плетьми обвисли по бокам, затуманенные желанием глаза прояснились.

— Прости, — Лука вздохнул и потёр руками лицо. — Ты прав, конечно. И — спасибо. Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Мирно спал в кроватке? — невесело усмехнулся Иван, притягивая Луку к себе — теперь уже можно. Он осторожно погладил его по спине, почувствовав мелкую дрожь. — Ну что ты? Всё хорошо. Я же сказал, что буду рядом. Всегда, помнишь?

Лука кивнул и стиснул Ивана руками.

— Пойдём, надо разобраться с твоей проблемой, — Иван усмехнулся и кивнул вниз. — Моя очередь.

Ответная усмешка была кривой и немного жалкой, но она была. Лука будет в порядке. Они будут в порядке. Надо всего лишь немного отдохнуть.

Иван провёл пальцами по скуле Луки, в который раз со вздохом отметив, как сильно заострилось в последнее время его лицо, и поцеловал — нежно, бережно, не столько распаляя, сколько успокаивая. Всё будет хорошо. А потом сделал то, чего хотелось уже очень давно: подхватил Луку на руки.

— Эй!

Иван засмеялся возмущённому окрику.

— Не бойся, не уроню.

— Я не боюсь, — Лука ответил так тихо, что Иван с трудом расслышал, и сделал совсем уж неожиданное: расслабился, обнял Ивана за шею и уложил голову ему на плечо.

Ожидавший ожесточённого сопротивления Иван так растерялся, что чуть не выронил драгоценную ношу.

— Ну вот, — картинно возмутился Лука. — А говорил — не уронишь.

Он хихикнул и мягко поцеловал Ивана в шею, прикусил мочку уха, от скользнувшего по уху языка Иван коротко застонал, чем вызвал короткий смешок и получил ещё несколько коротких поцелуев по ребру ушной раковины.

— Лука! Прекрати! Я же…

— Вот ещё! Тебе можно, а мне нет?

— Ах так? Ну держись!

Иван скинул всё ещё смеющегося Луку на кровать и подмял под себя, впившись поцелуем, на этот раз вполне распаляющим, заставившим Луку коротко застонать, едва Иван оторвался от его губ и начал покрывать лицо лёгкими поцелуями.

— Иванко, — выдохнул Лука, подставляясь под ласку, а у Ивана от тихого голоса и неожиданной покорности перехватило дыхание и разбежались мысли. Он стянул с Луки футболку, прослеживая губами, пальцами и языком каждую мышцу, чувствуя, как стихает нервная дрожь и приходит другая — возбуждение, — слушал почти стоны — Лука редко стонал, только дышал хрипло и то подавался навстречу рукам и губам, то уходил от прикосновений, то перехватывал инициативу. Но не в этот раз. Сегодня он выгибался, тянулся вверх, заставив Ивана сесть и сам сел ему на колени, обняв руками и ногами, словно хотел врасти в Ивана, стать его частью, перестать чувствовать одиночество. Иван мало чем мог помочь, кроме как обнимать, целовать, прижимать к себе изо всех сил. Он очень хотел ответить Луке тем же удовольствием, что получил от него в гостиной, но это означало выпустить его из рук, поэтому Иван ограничился тем, что провёл ладонью по возбуждённому члену, сомкнул пальцы и медленно двинул от основания к головке. Он точно знал, какими движениями продлить сладкие мучения, но не сегодня. Другие движения он тоже знал, поэтому всего через минуту Лука вздрогнул всем телом, хрипловато вскрикнул и вжался лицом в плечо Ивана, опаляя кожу судорожными выдохами.

Иван, не разжимая объятий, опустил Луку на подушку, нашарил оставленное после душа полотенце, быстро вытер себя и Луку и снова притянул того в объятия и поцелуй.

— Иванко? — Лука обнял Ивана и уткнулся ему лицом в грудь.

— М?

— Я… Мне страшно.

Иван вздрогнул и сильнее сжал руки.

— Знаю. Мне тоже, — он помолчал, подбирая слова. — Но знаешь? Мы уже сделали больше, чем от нас ждали. Мы могли не попасть на чемпионат вообще. Могли не выйти из группы. Могли вылететь в прошлом туре. Но мы здесь. И я очень хочу задержаться подольше.

Лука хмыкнул.

— И теперь я должен вдохновиться и бросить победу к твоим ногам?

— Если мы проиграем, я буду реветь, тебе придётся меня утешать. Романтично, но не сексуально. А вот если выиграем…

Лука рассмеялся. Иван погладил его по спине и улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в его макушку.

— Спасибо, — Лука поцеловал Ивана куда дотянулся. — Это очень вдохновляюще.

— Обращайся. И давай спать уже, не хочу, чтоб Златко нотации читал, у меня от них изжога.

— Ладно. Иванко?

— Чего опять?

— Не отпускай, ладно?

— Ни за что на свете.


End file.
